Fantasy
by Whitesnake227
Summary: Sometimes things are too good to be true.


It has been sometime since the events in Sokovia for the Avengers. Wanda Maximoff has been enrolled in the Avenger's facility to help her understand her powers and in turn, give Wanda a chance to adjust to her new home in the United States at a slow pace. Unlike her teammates War Machine, and Falcon, Wanda is still having a bit of trouble adapting to this new culture. Though she isn't alone in this new chapter in her life. She has her own room in the facility and she makes use of it greatly. Wanda sprawled out on her bed and stared up at the ceiling when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." Wanda said sitting up.

To her surprise, it was Steve Rogers. In most instances, the field commander of the Avengers under his more world renown name, Captain America. Alongside Natasha Romanoff, otherwise known as Black Widow, they are her main teachers in the base. Seeing him out of uniform is rare, so she knew something must of happened.

"What is the matter?" Wanda asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to check in on you." Steve said pulling up a chair and sitting down.

"Huh?" Wanda said cocking her head to the side confused.

"Listen um, I know what's like to have to make sudden changes." Steve said. "So, how are things? Is everything ok?"

"Yes, everything is fine." Wanda said nodding.

"Ok, I hope you know we will do everything we can to help you." Steve said getting up. "I know what it's like to lose someone close to you. It's a like a darkness. It can swallow you whole. But it doesn't have to be that way. You can have people pull you out of it. So if you need me, or any of use. We'll be there for you."

"Captain…." Wanda said.

"Yeah?" Steve said.

"Thank you." Wanda said.

"No problem." Steve said giving her a thumbs up before leaving.

Wanda couldn't help but smile at the sudden, but reassuring pep talk. She got up out of her bed to get something to eat. As she picked up some fruit from the kitchen, she noticed Vision. Another one of her newfound allies, talking to Tony Stark. Wanda couldn't help but stare at the Vision. Ever since what happened with Ultron, she found her interested in him. She was curious about him. She wanted to know more. But was now a good time? She thought against it and returned to her room. She looked at her reflection through an apple and sighed.

"What a waste." She said out loud before biting into the apple.

"What is a waste?" Vision asked as he paced through the wall in her room startling her.

"Vision, just what are you doing?" Wanda asked.

"I saw your gaze and wondered if I could be of assistance?" Vision said.

"Please Vision, next time would you mind using the door or knocking?" Wanda said as her felt her privacy was overlooked though she is not displeased to see him.

"My apologies, do you need my help with anything?" Vision still asked.

"No, not at the moment." Wanda said eating her apple.

"I see, well then maybe you can help me with a theory." Vision said as Wanda perked up at his comment. "You see, though my body is purely synthetic. I still have these intense moments of mental activity when I'm around people. Emotions if you may. I understand they come from this concept of being human. Making me more relatable to the others yet I still have issues."

"Why?" Wanda asked wanting to know more.

"Because of this." Vision said pointing to the glowing mind stone. "It gives me life. Enhances my abilities. But it alters things sometimes. Could make me see something that isn't there. Perceive what is not real. Perhaps make me feel something I shouldn't. It could become hard to determine fantasy from reality."

"So why do you need my help?" Wanda asked.

"Because you Wanda are like me." Vision said looking into her eyes. "Your powers are similar to mine. I feel a connection with you. I am aware of your capability of making dreams feel real. Or perhaps, making something real feel like a dream. If it is of no issue to you, could you help me bridge that gap? Help me understand what is real, and what is fantasy?"

"...Yes…...yes of course." Wanda said. "Actually, I have something we could try something now if you would be ok with that."

"I am willing to try." Vision said.

Wanda closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his. She felt something soft. As did Vision. Something to hypnotic to be real, but too sweet to be a fantasy. Even if it was fabricated, they didn't care. Built up anxiety and infatuation came crashing together in something as simple as a kiss. Wanda broke the kiss and opened her eyes to smile at Vision. A gestured her returned.

"A compelling start, Wanda." Vision said. "

"Do you think the others will gossip if they found out?" Wanda said.

"Would it hurt if they did?" Vision asked.

"Some of them more than others." Wanda admitted as Vision took her into his embrace.

"Let's keep this between us then." Vision said. "We can work on things together. Understand ourselves, and our powers. I will take your hand in mine and we can work through this together."

"Thank you, Vision." Wanda said resting her head on his chest. "Vision, please promise me something. I know it may sound silly, but it is serious to me."

"What is it you want me to promise." Vision asked.

"Promise to stay by my side." Wanda said.

"Wanda, I promise to stay by your side." Vision said.

"Thank you." Wanda said.

For a long time, they just stayed as they were. In each other's embrace. It was warm, comforting, and sweet. It was all they needed to keep them going. It would be the start of a bond, fear or love. Loathing or longing, they would figure things out as one. For them, if it was reality or fantasy, they could make anything come true.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Just getting back in the flow. Out of Time will be finished in due time. Then I hope to finish my other project before moving on to new ones. Also this is for someone in mind.**


End file.
